supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrids (zangetsu13)
A hybrid are a cross between two species, one usually human, however a rare phenomenon are hybrids cross between two different supernatural species instead of one heritage factor being a human. Hybrids came in many forms and the ones that are sired are typically conceived between an intercourse of a supernatural being and mortal, however the rare occasions would be ones that are conceived by two species of opposite and then the ones unseen are more than a cross between two species known as Tribrid and Quabrid. Two hybrids that are half-mortal can conceive a child but their offspring would result in having a dominate mortal heritage and is weaker than both mortal hybrid parents Classification Common Hybrid The majority that makes up the hybrid population are those conceived by supernatural beings and mortal beings. The most common of hybrids are demigods since they are not hunted down by their deity kind except by monsters. They are usually well-hidden at a safe haven or cottage farm where no human or supernatural force can get to them. Nephilims are among one of the infamous hybrids to be looked down by their progenitors as it is due to their wicked nature and power that makes them stronger than their parent to be targeted as a threat and eliminated at once. Nephilims are very odd and unique entities as those sired by a typical common angel will not inherit angelic traits such as wings and grace or have a humanity as they become giants with a evil nature, wishing to destroy anything in their paths. The Nephilim race that are very human due to having a soul and also the powers of an angel are those sired by Higher Angels such as Seraphim, Grigori, or Archangel. They retain their humanity and have all the basic angelic powers their parents possess but bolstered to a higher degree. They also gain angelic traits such as wings, halos, grace, etc. Cambions are another group of mortal hybrids, but conceived by a demon and human. The process of a Cambion's birth is abnormal since a Cambion can be born from a virgin woman, one who has not been impregnated by a demon but rather possessed by one to create such a phenomenal labor. Like the Nephilim, a Cambion can become stronger than their demonic parent, although they just become a "tad" stronger or just end up weaker. Much like the Special Children that carry demon blood, they have the ability to command demons or display abilities demon kind cannot accomplish such as reality warping without the process of making a deal (Demonic Pact). Tribrid Quabrid Known Hybrids * Cambions (Demon-Mortal Hybrid) * Demigods/goddesses (Deity-Mortal Hybrid) * Demon Hybrids (Demon-Various Supernatural Hybrid) * Jefferson Starships (Monster Hybrid) * Nephalems (Angel-Demon Hybrid) * Nephilims (Angel-Mortal Hybrid) * Outsiders (Lovecraftian-Mortal Hybrid) * Vaewolves (Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid) * Warlocks (Demon-Witch Hybrid) * Tribrids (3 Supernatural Species Hybrid) * Quabrids (4 Supernatural Species Hybrid) Powers and Abilities A Hybrid's abilities and level of power are dependent on how powerful their progenitors scaled at. Certain Hybrids such as the Nephilim and Cambion have a unique trait of becoming stronger than the angel or demon that sired them, however those of mortal blood and deity powers, Demigods tend to not be strong as their deity parent but inherit their unique traits, characteristics, full control of their aspect based powers. Hybrids cross between two mortal hybrids will end up weaker and difficult time achieving their abilities, however they do possess a more resistance to certain weaknesses their parents or their progenitors inherit. These dominant mortal hybrids do gain abilities that can make up for their weak might such as having powers to bolster themselves by connecting with external sources not of their own. Vulnerabilities Much like their abilities and power, a hybrid's weaknesses are dependent on how powerful their parent's immunity/resistance is, but thanks to being a cross of two species, they inherit a sophisticated immunity/resistance and can survive, but rarely, due to a majority of being human, they are succumb to mortal weaknesses such as nourishment, oxygen, and sleep. Some hybrids can be weak against the likes of unforeseen blunt force trauma like a Nephilim or Cambion. Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Hybrid Category:Half-Human Category:Human Category:Tribrid Category:Quabrid Category:Nephilim Category:Cambions Category:Nephalem Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Deities Category:Witches Category:Vampire Category:Werewolf Category:Lovecraftian